Wormhole XTreme The Part They Didn't Show
by Regency
Summary: There was a part of the " Wormhole X-Treme" preview we didn't see, that finally convinced Carter and O'Neill that Martin had to be stopped. On Perm. Hiatus.
1. The Part They Didn't Show

Author: Regency  
Title: Wormhole X-Treme (The Part They Didn't Show)  
Summary: There was a part of the " Wormhole X-Treme" preview we didn't see, that finally convinced Carter and O'Neill that Martin had to be stopped.  
Category: Romance/ discomfort  
Author's Notes: I can't be the only one who noticed how they completely left any indication of Sam/Jack out. I'm just projecting. I paraphrased too, so it wouldn't be exactly like Sam and Jack.  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This show is not only action-packed, but has with little bit of unrequited love between our very own Major Stacey Monroe and Colonel Danning." (AN: I forget his first name.)  
  
The smiles fades in the room. A new scene starts.  
  
"I didn't leave because I'd rather be killed myself than lose Monroe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel deeply about her…a lot deeper that I should."  
  
"You are not a Za'tark." (I spelt that wrong intentionally.)  
  
Monroe is sitting in the chair.  
  
"Why did you ask the Colonel to leave?"  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
" Because, I didn't want to see him die. Because I don't think I'm worth him losing his life."  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"No." Monroe, for the first time looks serious. This is the only time the show doesn't look ridiculous. There are tears in Monroe's eyes.  
  
"Tell 'em, Monroe." Monroe meets his eyes and finding her strength there continues…  
  
"Yes, sir…I was regretful."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About…the things I would never get to do and all the chances I'd been given to do them, never realizing that I was running out of time pretty fast. I was regretful about never going to see a hockey game with the Colonel or going up to his Condo in Santa Monica; all of those things I always put off as 'some other time.' It hit me that there didn't look like there would be 'another time' to do them. I also felt that if by some horrendously depraved act of God he died and I lived, I would be…dead inside and that I don't…didn't think I could bear it."  
  
The Anise-look-alike nodded at her interface screen.  
  
"You are not a Za'tark."  
  
"Thank you," Monroe choked out.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
Jack clears his throat and heads for the door.  
  
"Colonel, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to pack, sir. I've got some serious damage control to do."  
  
~~~~~  
Please R & R. What do ya think? Continue or no? Would someone read Chapter 4 of "Angel Cry Silver Tears," please? 


	2. The Start Of The Affair

Author: Regency  
Title: The Start of The Affair  
Category: Romance/friendship  
Pairing: Monroe/Danning  
Rating: Soon to be R  
Summary: The ongoing chronicles of Major Stacey Monroe and Colonel Danning's 'relationship' or lack there of.  
Author's Notes: This will have minimum SG-1 in it for a while. This concentrated on Wormhole X-Treme.  
AN2: There may be a non-regulatory affair between Monroe and Danning at some point.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
USAF rules and regs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of last scene:  
  
"Sir, none of this has to leave this room."  
  
"And you're okay with that?" Monroe is silent for a moment.  
  
"Um, yes, sir." She looks over his shoulder; away from his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I am, but now's not the time to talk about it. There's still a Za'tark out there." With that he goes for the door. Monroe's still standing there with a shocked expression. "Move it, Monroe we've got things to do." She shakes herself and respond with a crisp,  
  
"Aye, aye, sir."  
  
He nods sharply and jogs out the door. This leaves Monroe alone in the room. She battles with it for a second before beginning to giggle. She even does a bit of a dance with it. The Colonel sticks his head in and loudly whispers (an oxymoron),  
  
"No giggling, Major." She stops and looks up at him. She blushes.  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Get your six out here. We need to raise the collective I.Q. of the briefing room and you're the only one who can do it." Monroe shakes her head with a slow smile.   
  
"Yes, sir." The both jog out of the room.   
  
Fade to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This part didn't happen as far as I know. This is just to show the natural progression of a possible relationship between the two of them. They could end up being lovers or just really close best friends.  
  
Oh and R&R. Please. 


	3. Close Enough For Now

Author: Regency  
Title: Close Enough…For Now  
Category: Romance/ heavy songfic  
Pairing: Monroe/Danning  
Rating: PG-14  
Summary: They're dancing pretty close; not as close as they'd like, but close enough…for now.  
Author's Notes: This story is mainly about Wormhole X-Treme, SG-1 is only a small part.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Any characters you don't recognize are original. "Standing Still" and "Break Me" from "This Way" by Jewel aren't mine. "Spanish Guitar," and "Speaking In Tongues" by Toni Braxton from "The Heat" aren't mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a promotion celebration for another team's 2IC (second-in-command). Someone, who shall remain nameless, Dr. Terry Anders (Our Doc Frasier), puts on Jewel's "This Way." Gate team #1; Dr. James Lavant, Colonel Danning, and Major Stacey Monroe are sitting at a table talking to each other. Danning and Monroe share a look as a familiar song starts up.  
  
"Standing Still" by Jewel  
Cutting through the darkest of the night are my two headlights  
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
To the twilight.  
  
On instinct they both rise to stand and meet around the table on the way to the dance floor.  
  
"May I have this dance, Stacey?" She gives him a confused look at the use of her first name. "If you're gonna be dancing in my arms, we're gonna have to be on a first name basis." Her eyes light in comprehension.  
  
"I'd love to…John." (Sorry, I made up a name.) He guides her to the floor and pulls her a little closer than is proper, but maintains a respectable distance.  
  
There's a dead end to my left  
There's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight  
You aren't in sight  
  
They dance quietly, but comfortably; completely aware that many eyes are watching them. There's been a pool about them forever, but they're not ready to confirm what everyone thinks. Especially when they're still not sure what they think themselves.  
  
Do you want me   
Like I want you  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you passing me by  
  
All through the chorus they got closer and closer, until Stacey's head is resting on John's chest. One hand is locked with hers while the other's resting on the small of her back. He rub the soft cashmere of blouse gently with his forefinger, his thumb slipping beneath the material to rub the pale skin of her back. Her gasp is the only indication of his activity.  
  
Mothers on the stoop  
Boys in souped-up coupes  
On this hot summer night  
Between fight and flight  
Is the blind man's right  
And a choice that's right  
I roll the window down  
Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
Feel broken down  
Feel broken down  
  
She turns her head towards his neck and lays the sweetest butterfly kiss against his Adam's Apple. He inhales sharply, sliding his hand completely against her back underneath her blouse. She grins against his neck.  
  
"You are being very naughty, Stacey." Still playing his, game she keeps it up by nibbling against his windpipe, sucking the skin into her lips.  
  
Do you want me  
Like I want you  
Or am I standing still  
Beneath a darkened sky  
Or am I standing still  
With the scenery flying by  
Was that you passing me by  
  
"I love this song." says John. She releases the skin and nuzzles away the sting of her bite.  
  
" I think it's become my favorite too."  
  
"We should definitely be having that talk soon." Stacey nods in complete agreement.  
  
"Yeah, that talk. Soon definitely soon." She basks in the feel of his fingers on her bare skin. She lets herself relax in his arms and her eyes slide closed. "Very soon. Because I can't take much more of this."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the songs will appear later. Read. and review, There's my e-mail at the bottom of the page. use it. 


End file.
